This invention relates to a filter assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a filter assembly for use in a hot tub water by-pass compartment to filter debris from recirculating water.
Hot tubs are very common. They were initially most commonly found in motels and rental vacation homes. Their popularity has grown and are now found in many homes. Typically, the hot tubs hold about 300 gallons to about 1,000 gallons water. They comprise a fibrous reinforced resin shell forming a water cavity and a cabinet around the shell primarily for appearance purposes. A mechanical compartment within the cabinet houses a water pump, heater, and associated equipment. A water by-pass compartment is built into the shell so as to be in water communication with the water cavity. This compartment typically holds the hot tub""s water filter.
Many hot tubs are installed outdoors. In all cases, the water must first run through a filter to remove debris, including airborne material such as fallen leaves, other plant material, insects, and material brought into the hot tub by the user such as hair, lint, soap residue and body oils. Since water within the hot tub is continuously recirculated, it is essential that the water filter be long lasting, operate efficiently, be easy to clean, and/or economical to replace.
The typical hot tub has a water intake compartment which draws water from at least the surface of the hot tub water cavity. The water is often initially pulled through a skimmer basket to remove large-sized debris such as leaves and then through a filter of some nature to remove finer-sized debris. Finally, the filtered and more pure water is returned to the hot tub water cavity. Known filters for use in hot tubs include a large fluted paper filter cartridge or a set of smaller fluted paper filter cartridges operating together. Most filters, if not all, have anti-bacterial properties to maintain the water""s purity. Periodically, the filter cartridge becomes clogged or ineffective and must be replaced. The task is not particularly arduous, but is time consuming. The filter cartridge must be freed from its seating, removed, discarded and a new filter cartridge installed. Needless to say, the typical hot tub owner would rather not be bothered by the needed upkeep. of more concern, there is a substantial cost associated with the fluted filter cartridge itself. Simply cleaning the filter cartridge is in theory a possibility, but in practice is very arduous and not a practical solution.
There is a need for a filter to eliminate the currently used fluted paper filter cartridge in the filter apparatus of hot tubs. In accord with a continued need for an improved filtering system, there has now been developed a filter assembly for use in the hot tub""s water recirculating flow path without a need to reconfigure the hot tub itself. It is readily used in existing hot tubs. The filter assembly is easy to use and is efficient in operation. A filter used in the assembly is inexpensive enough that it can be considered disposable. Alternatively, the filter can be cleaned and reused, thereby even further reducing the hot tub""s cost of operation.
A filter assembly is for use in a water recirculating flow path of a hot tub, particularly in the water by-pass compartment. The filter assembly comprises an open-top housing and a filter basket. The housing has a support member having at least one substantially horizontal ledge positioned near the open-top and also has an egress opening in a side or bottom wall for allowing water to flow through it. The filter basket is meant to be replaceable. A top edge of the filter basket rests on the ledge of the support member. The filter basket is made of a water porous synthetic fabric material. It has an open-top and a substantially rigid periphery dimensioned to fit on the support member ledge of the open-top housing. Water flows from the hot tub water cavity into the filter assembly and is returned to the hot tub water cavity in a more pure form. The assembly is very accessible. The filter basket is simply lifted from the open-top housing for replacing or cleaning purposes.